leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/@comment-4677525-20120415071158
So I just read MrMinionman's comment on page 2 and makes me wish that I could sticky it somewhere. This a fantastic post that goes in to great and (mostly) accurate detail on understanding the mindset of Viktor (from matchups to playstyle, etc). I am reposting it below because it is so awesome - FULL CREDIT GOES TO MrMinionman: "Viktor gains more control over a fight the closer you get to him: His Q will return faster to him and can be timed better, his W becomes essentially a assured stun, the E at close range can be impossible to dodge, and the R moves faster the closer he is to it. His biggest problem in lane is approaching his target, so the best counters are those who can zone him best. This weakness is of course, mitigated by two of his augments: Augment: Power allows him to stay on his target once he's reached them, which can be brutal with blue buff, and can be useful for champs who have to trade and run. Augment: Gravity on the other hand gives him an easier time trapping his target where he can then overwhelm them especially with teammates. Augment: Death on the other hand is a sacrifice where Viktor retains all of his inherit weaknesses at the promise of a higher damage output. That was a little off-topic, but the big picture for countering him is a large zone and good mobility. The champs that counter him most in my opinion are Brand, Orianna, the obvious counter mage Veigar, Xerath, and an unconventional pick Fizz but just because you can't stun or poke him with Q. Beyond those, the only way to beat him is to simply outplay him. Champs who stand a chance in this fashion are Lux, Gragas, Kassadin, Ahri (a big maybe, i usually beat her until she feeds on bot/top), and Ziggs. These are neither countered not counters and essentially win by being better players. Oh, and the champs in my opinion that he counters are those that want to get in close and try to trade. From my experience, he beats common sustain mids including, but not limited to: Mordekaiser, Cassiopeia, Ryze, Morgana, Kat/Akali, Kathus, Kennen, Sion, Swain, and Vladimir. A rather large and all inclusive list, eh? It may seem ambitious, but if you play Viktor for awhile you should come to understand what I'm talking about. As the list covers most of the most frequently picked mages, I'm confident in stating I almost always win out in midlane, and can with almost 100% certainty get an early kill particularly with the afformented blue buff. Against all of these picks I always grab Augment: Death, simply because I rarely consider them as any form of threat. That's about all I have to say about this, I can go into my laning patterns with him too if you like, I consider it an art :P Oh, and if you are wondering about his response to the jungle, he is extremely good at assisting and vs counterjungling, and is nearly immune to jungle ganks to essentially everything but an extremely good Shaco or Alistar."